


Easy As Flying

by zzyyxlkcooo



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyyxlkcooo/pseuds/zzyyxlkcooo
Summary: Harry让Draco怀孕了。现在，他必须做出正确的选择。其实这并不难，毕竟爱Draco就和飞一样简单。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Easy As Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Chinese tranlation to Easy As Flying by digthewriter

Harry看了看活点地图，发现几乎所有人都在城堡外坐着，除了斯莱特林地窖附近的一个小黑点。斯莱特林的地窖可能并没有受到食死徒攻击的影响，因为那个小黑点——Draco Malfoy就躲在那里。  
他的父母当着伏地魔的叫他，Harry确定他和他们一起走了。那，为什么他会在那儿？他在那干什么？  
“我离开一下，”Harry扭过头对Ron和Hermione说，想了想又加上“照顾好他们，我应该很快就回来——”他看着周围的人群。  
“你要去哪？”Hermione问，同时Harry看见Ginny向他跑来。  
“我不——我只是去做一些必须要做的事。”Harry快步离开他的朋友，同时向Ginny摆了摆手，Ginny困惑地看向他。  
现在并不是一个告诉他他并不想的好时间，他必须先去看看Malfoy正在干什么。  
他快速地穿过走廊，注意到屋顶和墙壁上的洞让这里摇摇欲坠，所以他开始跑起来。他又一次检查了地图和小点的位置，在宿舍。  
当他最后一次看地图的时候他和Malfoy已经很近了，他们中间只有一扇门。Malfoy真的在里面吗？  
Harry推开门，发现Malfoy正坐在床上，他把自己的脸颊贴在膝盖上，两只手紧紧地环绕着自己。Malfoy看到Harry的时候吃了一惊，但是并没有动。  
“我以为，我以为你走了。”Harry尴尬地说，他还能说什么？  
“我让他们离开了，我不想再做一个胆小鬼了，”他又低下头看着自己的脚,“也许，也许城堡会塌掉然后把我也埋在里面。”  
“这就是你想要的？”  
“你为什么要在乎我想要什么，Potter？”  
“你久了我一命，你妈妈也救了我一命。”Harry简洁地说。  
Malfoy又一次抬起头，困惑地看着他。  
“她对伏地魔说我死了，但我没有。她给了我的计划一个机会，让它没有失败。”Harry咯咯地笑了起来。  
Malfoy不可置信地看着他，摇了摇头，然后说：“哦，只有你你，Potter,只有你才能（想出）这样（的计划）。”  
“她想知道你是不是安全。我告诉她你还活着，所以她救了我。”  
Malfoy扬起了眉毛，但并没有回应这句话。Harry走进房间然后关上了门。他不知道为什么，毕竟没有人会来这里，大部分人甚至都不知道斯莱特林的地窖保存完好。  
“你救了我，你妈妈救了我。所以我要保证你不会被埋在塌了的城堡下面。”他坐在Malfoy对面的床上，“这是我能为她做的最起码的一件事。”  
“说的上次差点杀了我的不是你一样。”  
“那是因为——”他停顿了一下，压低了自己的声音，然后几乎对着Malfoy尖叫起来，Malfoy似乎被他下了一跳。“那完全是个错误，我无法告诉你我有多后悔。我多希望，多希望我知道那个计划。我希望我知道伏地魔对你做了些什么，知道Dumbledore想从Snape那里得到些什么。死了那么多人——”  
“但是现在一切已经结束了。”  
“一切已经结束了。”Harry重复道。  
“我很惊讶你为什么会在这，你应该在外面，像个大英雄，吻着女朋友。”  
Harry轻轻地笑了，这就是他本应该做的事。但他现在在这，和Malfoy在一起。  
“我可以吻你。”  
“吻，吻我？！”  
“是，吻你，我是大英雄，我应该有一个大大的吻，”Harry点着头，想了想，他不知道自己为什么这么想吻Malfoy，“我只知道我看见了Ginny，也在我的地图上看见了你，然后我来了。”  
“你凭什么觉得我会吻你？”  
“我还没想过这件事，你是第一个发现的。”Harry诚实地说。  
“这就是你的问题，不是吗？你根本没有思考过。”  
Harry脱掉了他的鞋子，爬上了床，向Malfoy的方向膝行过去，“但这对我来说偶尔是有效的。”（指不思考直接行动）  
“但有的时候你会差点杀掉——”  
“Malfoy，你总是提起这件事，你把我当英雄的时刻毁了！”  
Malfoy皱起了眉毛然后说：“很抱歉我的死亡居然会给你带来这么惨重的后果。”他的视线落在Harry正放在他膝上的手上。  
Harry大笑起来，满怀着热情。“你之前到底为什么救我。”  
“什么？”Malfoy严厉地说。  
“你本来可以揭穿我的，你可以告诉他们我就在庄园里，你为什么没有？如果你真的因为我差点杀掉你而怨恨我——我真的对这件事非常非常抱歉，如果你想的话，我可以用我的一生来补偿你。”  
Malfoy什么也没有说，但他的眼睛一直盯着Harry的手。  
“所以，你为什么要救我？为什么我现在不能吻你?”  
“我救你只是因为——”Malfoy重重地叹了一口气，“因为他不可能赢。我意识到我爸爸错了，他们全都错了。他们是邪恶的，他们随意伤害任何无辜的人。恶作剧和真正的折磨别人是有区别的——真正的折磨——”  
Harry伸出手去摸Malfoy的下巴，他们的目光相遇了。Harry笑了，然后探头去吻Malfoy。  
“只是吻我，如果你想的话。”Malfoy看上去有点犹豫。  
“我想。”  
Malfoy又一次挑起眉毛但并没有阻止Harry。他张开双腿以便Harry的靠近。几秒之后，Harry的唇就印上了Malfoy的，然后Malfoy回吻了他。Malfoy回吻了他！  
一股不知从哪里来的勇气蔓延了Harry的全身，他按住了Malfoy的后脖颈，他把Malfoy向他的怀里按着，吮吸着Malfoy的下嘴唇，然后轻轻地咬了一下。Malfoy小小地呻吟了一声，用他的腿环住了Harry，把Harry拉近了。老天，这和Harry之前感受过的都不一样，他想要他。他在那一刻意识到，他被Malfoy吸引住了，完全的。  
“操！”终于，Harry把Malfoy从自己的手上解脱出来了，Malfoy的腿甚至还缠在他的身上。“这比我想象的好一万倍。”  
Malfoy自鸣得意地笑了，Harry又把手放回了他的膝盖上，他看着Harry把手放在自己的大腿上，慢慢地抚摸着。  
“Potter？你在做什么？”  
Harry耸了耸肩，咬住了自己的下嘴唇，但是他的手并没有停止，手慢慢地越来越往下，最后他的手碰上了Malfoy的阴茎。Harry用手掌揉了揉它，Malfoy很难抑制住自己，同时Harry也一样。  
Malfoy大口地喘着粗气，闭上了他的眼睛。他后仰着头，手指紧紧地抓住了床单。“Potter。”他轻声地说，而Harry的手正在他的裤子上摸来摸去。  
Harry不知道他在做什么，但是他知道他想要这么做。Merlin，比起吻Ginny和Cho他更想做这件事，他想脱下自己的裤子在Malfoy的裤子上蹭他的勃起。这是什么时候发生的？为什么Harry从来没意识到他是一个gay？Malfoy也是吗？  
在他来得及想更多之前Malfoy拉开他的手腕把他推开了。他开始解开他裤子的扣子，Harry紧盯着他，眼睛因为欲望睁得大大的，Malfoy看上去有些不确定是不是要继续。  
“别停，”Harry催促着他拉开裤子的拉链，同时也拉下自己的。  
“你想要什么？”Malfoy边把Harry的裤子褪到膝盖边说，他的勃起跳了出来。他看到Harry的坚硬的勃起的时候忍不住舔了舔唇，“Fu——”  
“我不知道。我想要任何东西，我想要一切。”Harry一路拉下Malfoy的裤子，他抓住了Malfoy的勃起然后上下撸动它，它很烫，Harry尽量表现得很轻柔。在这之前他从来没有碰过谁的阴茎，他也不知道这会有多激烈。  
Malfoy脱下了他的衬衫，吻了吻Harry然后说”重一点。”  
他把Harry拉近了一点，脱下了Harry的衬衫。Harry感觉到他的阴茎碰撞着Malfoy，然后Malfoy伸出手握住了它。这他妈的实在太棒了。  
“我没有润滑油。”Malfoy一边说着一边抓着Harry的屁股，看着Harry把他们两个的勃起握在一起摩擦。  
听到Malfoy的话后，Harry瞪大了眼睛。他想要Harry。他想要Harry操他。Harry觉得他还可以从Malfoy那渴望的眼神中挣脱出来。一个小时前Harry还在和一个想要杀死他的黑魔王战斗，然后杀死了他。但一个小时后他就要和Malfoy上床了。有那么一瞬间Harry怀疑自己死在了那场战争中，或者他正在做着一场奇怪的梦。  
“Potter！”Malfoy非常逼真的尖叫着，然后扑进了Harry的怀里。  
“天杀的，Malfoy——”  
“我要你。”Malfoy吻着Harry，把他的手放到了那个小口上。  
“但是——”  
“等等，”Malfoy猛地向右扭头，在他的隔壁床的边上有一株植物。“我们可以用那个，把你的魔杖给我。”  
“你的魔杖。”Harry小声说，然后Malfoy瞪了他一会才召来了那颗植物。“你打算怎么办？”  
“这是Miermittel——”  
“什么是Miermittel？”  
“一种植物，但他可以被使用——”Malfoy干巴巴地说。他停顿了一下，然后从Harry手里抢过魔杖。那些绿叶变成了一团粘稠的液体。“我们可以用这个。”  
“你真是个天才。”  
“是啊，我早就知道了。”Malfoy把手上的液体倒在了Harry手上，“现在，操我。”  
“你真的确定吗？”  
“Potter!”  
“好的！”Harry急忙用两根手指蘸了一些液体，然后对着那个小口轻轻地推了进去。  
Malfoy呻吟了一声，把头撞在枕头上，“更多，Potter,我要更多。”  
Harry担心他会伤到Malfoy，但是Malfoy不停的要更多，他不知道Malfoy的呻吟是高兴还是痛苦。Harry抽出了他的手指，用另一只手蘸了蘸那些溶液，他的四根手指一个接一个的在Malfoy的小穴里进出着，那里又紧又热。作为一个处男，Harry感觉自己快要死了，但他即将要摆脱这个身份了。  
“进来。”Malfoy说，Harry点了点头，尽管Malfoy仍然闭着眼。  
Harry不慌不忙，一边把液体抹在他的勃起上，一边尽情的欣赏着Malfoy脸上绝妙的表情。他要操Malfoy了。  
他已经杀死了伏地魔，现在他要操Draco Malfoy了。  
“这是真的吗？”Harry挤进Malfoy的身体里的时候问道。Malfoy的小穴紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，他一问出来这句话就忍不住呻吟了出来。他抓住了Malfoy的腿，让他们紧紧地缠在他的腰上。Malfoy抬起屁股时Harry又插了进去。  
“是的，是真的。”Malfoy睁开眼睛，看着Harry在他的身体里进进出出，“你真的在操我。”  
“你真是太他妈的棒了。”Harry说，笑着又一次冲进Malfoy的身体里。每进行一次Harry就大胆一些。他的动作越来越猛烈，但Malfoy看上去并不在意，他似乎很高兴Harry这样做。  
“你简直太美好了，Draco。”Malfoy的名字如此自然的从他的舌尖滑了出来，感觉这是一件非常普通的事。就好像他们现在做的也是一件非常普通的事，就像日常一样。  
“更多，Potter，我想要更多。”Malfoy几乎是在乞求了，Harry紧紧地抓住了他的屁股，然后加快了他的速度。他不想让Malfoy因此而受伤，他想告诉Malfoy他永远不想让他受伤。他使出了浑身的力气去干Malfoy。  
“对，是的，就是这样。”Malfoy一边低声说着一边鼓励Harry，他马上就要到了。天杀的Merlin，他想要永远这么操Malfoy。  
其他的一切都不重要了。在这一刻，他是谁不重要了，Malfoy是谁也不重要了。不管是伏地魔已经死了还是食死徒依旧逍遥法外，这一切全都不重要了。  
重要的只有Harry和Malfoy。  
然后Harry感觉他要到了。“神啊，Malfoy,你他妈的实在太美了。”Harry一边说一边冲进了Malfoy体内，然后倒在了他身上。  
“这一切简直太他妈的完美了。”Malfoy呜咽着说，Harry把自己从他的身体里拔出来，扑倒在他旁边的床上。他从腰间抽出魔杖给了他们两个一个清理一新，在这个过程中他大笑了起来。  
“这是什么？”Malfoy几乎是防御性的问道。  
“这就是杀死伏地魔的魔杖，同时也是正在清理我们的魔杖。”  
Malfoy跟着他笑了起来，“我现在就能看到明天预言家日报的头条：杀死伏地魔的神奇魔杖被用于处理伟大救世主和纯血食死徒上床的残迹。”  
“给。”Harry把魔杖递给了Malfoy。  
“嗯？”  
“这是你的魔杖，你应该拿着它。”  
“我不——我不想重新拥有它。”  
“拿着它，我把另一根魔杖毁坏了。”Harry坚持把魔杖给他。  
“另外一根？”  
“老魔杖，死亡圣器之一——这是一个很长的故事。”Harry又把魔杖递给他，“如果有人问我为什么来这儿，我们就说我是来归还你的魔杖的。”  
“我想我们最好穿上衣服，虽然这个城堡应该不会塌，但如果它塌了，我并不想因为你的死亡被指责。”  
“今天我能死多少次呢？”Harry想开个玩笑，因为他看到Malfoy突然变得很严肃。  
Malfoy没有说话，他只是抓起了自己的衣服和裤子，并把Harry的扔向他，然后他们在一片沉默里穿好了衣服。  
“我会保护你的，Draco，”Harry突然说，这时候他们之间的沉默变得难以忍受了。  
“什么？”Malfoy抬起了头，吸引了Harry的目光。  
“你救了我，我会让所有人都知道这件事的，我不会让任何不该发生的事情发生在你和你的家人身上。”  
Malfoy点点头，继续穿着衣服。  
“我是认真的，虽然我不知道我们这算什么——”  
“你想让我们算什么，Potter？”  
“我不知道，我甚至搞不懂到底发生了什么。但是我知道我们的关系不会停在这里的，我永远不会离开你。”  
“也许你应该离开我。”Malfoy说着，朝门口走去。  
Harry追了上去，抓住Malfoy的胳膊不放。Malfoy瞪了他一会，并没有甩开他。他任由Harry把他带离地窖，走上楼梯，来到了城堡的外面。  
Harry不知道当他出现在公众的视野中时会发生什么。他不知道其他人会有什么反应。他不知道人们看到他们在一起时会怎么说他们。他只知道他要和Draco在一起，他需要Draco。  
人们一看见Harry就冲向他，确定他是否安然无恙，他们拥抱他，亲吻他，就好像他们根本没看到他身边的Draco。Harry没办法紧紧地抓住Draco，Draco被挤进人群，然后他不见了。  
“Draco，”Harry大叫，但是根本看不见他。Harry的魔杖也不见了，应该是Draco离开的时候带走了它。  
“怎么了，Harry？”Hermione问。  
“我去见了Draco，然后把魔杖还给了他。”  
“那么他人呢？”  
这里的人太多了，Harry在努力地寻找着，“我不知道，他一定是——”  
一个Harry不认识的傲罗大叫：“放心吧，我们一定会抓住他的。”  
“抓住他？”  
“对，我们会抓住所有的食死徒，让他们接受正义的审判。‘  
“他不是——”  
没有人管Harry说了什么，他们只相信自己的想法。人们依旧做着他们习以为常的事：赞美他却听不到他。  
“过来，Harry，让我们先离开这儿。”Hermione拉着Harry的胳膊把他带出了人群。  
“我们要去哪儿？”Harry很感激Hermione把他从人群里带了出来，但是他还是很想找到Draco。他想保证Draco不再对战争那么悲观与迷茫，他想要保护Draco,与此同时，他也需要Draco。  
“格里莫广场十二号，Ron和其他人已经过去了，我们需要准备，呃，葬礼。”  
“Oh，该死的。”Fred,Tonks,Remus.Harry突然意识到他因为太关心Draco忘记了其他所有人——  
剩下的时间Harry一直保持着沉默。他一幻影移形到格里莫广场就扑到了沙发上，闭上了他的眼。他突然感到一切都在旋转，房间在旋转，他的记忆在旋转，他的愧疚也在旋转。他感觉累透了，他不知道一切该从哪里开始。  
Hermione给了他一杯茶并坐在了他的旁边，“发生什么了，Harry？”  
“我不知道，我在活点地图上看到了Draco然后我——”  
“Harry，你去找他了，然后你们花费了很长时间在一起。最后，你们一起出现了，而你抓着他的样子就好像——”  
“像什么？”  
“就好像你害怕他会抛下你离开。”Hermione急急地说。  
“那是事实。”  
“那，为什么？”  
“因为我需要他。”  
“Harry,我恐怕你需要解释一下。”Hermione坐回沙发的另一边，抱着双臂，她的表情严肃极了，就像一年前她刚刚发现Harry在跟踪Malfoy时的表情一样。  
“Hermione,我们，我们接吻了。”  
“接吻？和Malfoy？”她大吃一惊。  
“我觉得我爱他，我相信我一直都爱他。”  
“Harry，你一定不是认真的。你觉得你爱Malfoy?甚至在他和他的家人做了那么多的事以后。”  
“我知道，但是——好吧，我不知道。”Harry叹了口气，再一次闭上了眼。他的未来将何去何从呢？  
“告诉我一切，Harry，告诉我。”  
“我不能控制我自己想象如果我们是朋友的话一切会是什么样子的。呃，我的意思是说，难道你不认为他做那些事只是因为他别无选择吗？我今天遇到他的时候他正在等着——”  
“等着什么？”  
“死亡。Hermione,他不是一个邪恶的人，我知道，我能看出来。”  
Hermione向Harry点点头，但Harry估计她也没办法做出别的反应。“可能你不认为他是邪恶的，我，我可能也这么认为。但是不要告诉别人这件事，尤其是Ron,他和他的家人或许并不能同意这个观点。”  
“我知道。”Harry叹了一口气，抿了一口他的茶。他知道他不能向预言家日报直接宣布他爱上了Draco，但这不代表他只能坐视不管这一切。他必须和Draco谈谈，或许猫头鹰他，他必须做些什么。  
*  
几周过去了，Harry依旧没收到任何和Draco有关的消息。这几周里他不停地给Draco写信，他的猫头鹰每天都会带着信飞来飞去，至少三次。而不忙着写信的时候Harry就一直忙着举行葬礼和参加葬礼。在战争中有那么多人因为他死去，他必须为那些人的家人做些什么。  
他的附近总是围满了人，他的朋友们也在其中，但Harry总会感到孤独。他发疯了一样的思念着Draco，有时候他会不解，到底是什么让他如此依恋一个可能和他彼此仇恨了五、六年的人呢？好像有什么东西悄悄地改变了，任何事都会让他想起Draco。  
每天晚上Harry都在辗转反侧，他想要Draco。他甚至试过幻影移形到Malfoy庄园，但是魔法部的监视已经布置好了，Harry没办法靠近那里。更糟糕的是所有人都狂热的追逐他，只有格里莫广场可以让他独处一会，不然他的一切都会被预言家日报报道出来。  
Harry从来都没有敲过Malfoy庄园的大门，因为他想Draco总是注重隐私的。如果他们问他为什么会去那里，他应该怎么回复？至少他已经向巫师界宣布Draco和Narcissa Malfoy帮助了他，他们不会被当成罪犯一样对待，这是他现在唯一能做的了。也许Draco看到预言家日报的时候会来找他。  
他不知道自己能为Lucius做些什么，毕竟Lucius在他们的第一次见面就对他很刻薄。Harry想，如果真的到了紧要关头他还是会帮Lucius的。但是Harry还是期待参加Lucius的审判，因为他想见到Draco。他知道Draco和Narcissa一定会参加的，那样的话Harry就有机会再次与Draco对话。也许这样他就有机会告诉Draco他的感觉，告诉他，他真的希望他们可以在一起。  
*  
在Harry没意识到的时候伏地魔已经倒台四个月了，他的生日已经过去了，但他甚至没注意到。他唯一的一个愿望——希望Draco可以对他说一个字——并没有实现。他知道Malfoy一家被软禁了，不管Harry怎么请求都被魔法部拒绝了。  
Harry用了他能想到的所有办法去混进庄园，但是庄园的安全措施太严格了。他不能理解为什么Kingsley总是拒绝他。  
现在答案来了，预言家日报的头版头条用巨大的粗体字写着：纯血的继承:男性食死徒被迫怀孕。Harry简直不能相信他的眼睛。为什么预言家日报的记者可以进Malfoy庄园他却不能？那篇文章里写着Draco Malfoy在被软禁的前几周生病了，来给他看病的治疗师却宣布他怀孕了！

怀孕？  
小Malfoy先生拒绝向我们透露孩子父亲的身份，我们怀疑他被迫怀上另一次纯血统巫师的孩子。或许这是神秘人创造更多追随者的计划！  
这就是Draco为什么没有回复Harry的任何消息吗？他想把Harry蒙在鼓里吗？他打算终止妊娠吗？Harry依旧沉浸在Draco怀孕的事实中，那个孩子是他的吗？还是别人的？他们从来没有讨论过Draco是否和别人在一起过。他拒绝想Draco和别人在一起睡过这个可能，这种想法会让他如坠冰窖。所以Harry猜想，如果他是处男那Draco一定也是。  
但是Draco直到如何用植物制作润滑剂！Draco肯定不是个处男！Harry感觉他太蠢了，他被自己的爱蒙蔽了双眼。也许Draco根本就不想要他，也许Draco从来就没有想过和他在一起，也许在Draco眼里那只是一场冲动。  
Harry把那张报纸揉成一团扔进了壁炉，他感觉他被彻底击败了。他想了Draco几个月但Draco根本就没有想过他，他还是以前那个自私的小混蛋。  
Harry身体里的理智告诉他或许Draco害怕了，或许那天他想去死就是因为他知道他怀孕了但是他并不想生下一个食死徒的孩子。  
Harry不知道他更讨厌哪一件事，是一个食死徒利用了Draco还是他是如此轻易的把所有事都怪在了Draco身上。他想起了那天和Draco在一起的感觉是多么美好，一想到有人碰了Draco他的心里就会感到一阵剧痛。有别人碰了Draco，他的Draco。  
Harry猛地坐在了客厅的沙发上，他感到一阵巨大的挫败感。一会儿之后Hermione通过飞路来到了他的家里。Harry可以从Hermione的表情看出来她看了那份预言家日报。他不知道要说些什么，而她迅速地用双手抱住了他。  
“一切都会好的，Harry。”Harry在在Hermione的怀里抽泣着。要告诉她他也有可能是孩子的父亲吗？他应该告诉她吗？告诉她会让事情有所改变吗？不会的，他还是进不了庄园，见不到Draco。  
他还是在等待审判日，他希望能在那见到Draco并向他提供保护。或许那个孩子不是他的，但是他依旧会帮助Draco并向他们提供保护。即使在发生了所有事的现在，Harry依旧想要Draco。Harry依旧爱他。  
*  
又一个月过去了，Malfoy家的审判日到了。Harry很早就到了魔法部，十分钟之后Hermione也到了。Ron不知道Harry为什么坚持要保护Malfoy一家但他还是陪着他们一起。  
Harry坐在观众席看着Malfoy一家在魔法部指定的律师的陪同下走进审判厅。Harry坚信被选中为Malfoy一家辩护的人是公正的。他将向Kingsley证实这会是一场公平的判决。  
Hermione抓住了Harry的手并捏了一下，希望这可以给他力量。他看了Ron一眼，Ron正因为Harry和Hermione拉着的手表示不快。Harry对Ron微笑，并点了点头，这看起来让Ron不那么别扭了，Ron向他点头并回以微笑。  
魔法部的律师宣读了Malfoy一家被指控的所有罪行。而Malfoy家的律师宣读了Harry关于支持Draco Malfoy和Narcissa Malfoy的证词。他扭头看了看Harry，Harry肯定地点了点头。Harry看向Draco，但Draco一直低头看着地板。  
Harry希望Draco能和他的父母一样表现出更多的自信，他恼怒地叹了口气。他很沮丧，因为审判的方式，因为Draco不看他。  
魔法部律师开始提问：“Malfoy夫人，你知道你的儿子与其他食死徒发生了性关系吗？”  
“不，我不知道任何类似的事情。我不相信我的儿子——”Narcissa Malfoy看上去十分镇静。  
“自愿与其他食死徒寻欢作乐？”  
Harry攥起拳头，砰的一声打向自己面前的木板。  
“反对，部长。对面的律师正在陈述他自己的观点。”Malfoy家的律师怒吼。  
“我很抱歉，你知道任何你的儿子可能是被迫与食死徒或者其他神秘人的追随者发生关系的证据吗？”  
“不，我不知道。”  
那个人转向Lucius Malfoy，“那么你呢，Malfoy先生？”  
Lucius Malfoy摇了摇头，看上去对于不能帮助他的儿子感到很羞愧。  
“那么请问Malfoy先生和Malfoy夫人，你们知道你们未来孙女的父亲是谁吗？”  
“不。”Draco的父母同时说。  
“Draco向我们保证那个人既不是食死徒也不是伏地魔的其他追随者——”人们听到那个名字顿时倒吸了一口冷气“——但是他拒绝向我们透露任何有关孩子父亲的信息。我们尊重他保留自己隐私的权利，毕竟他已经18岁了，已经过了巫师界成年的年龄界限。”Narcissa Malfoy补充说。  
“哦，当然，他已经成年了。所以如果他真的和一个食死徒交往你也不会知道。”  
Harry瞪着魔法部的律师，然后向Malfoy的辩护律师瞥了一眼，那个人立即站了起来。  
“Hacket先生，你为什么一定要确定Malfoy继承人父亲的身份呢？这和我们今天的审判有什么关系呢？”  
Hacket转向部长，点了点头，然后又转向人群说：“我想找出她的父亲是因为我今天在这里是为了证明Malfoy一家在战争期间拥护神秘人——”  
“他的名字是伏地魔！”Harry吼着，从座位上站了起来，他面前的木板砰的一声摔在地上。  
“希望Potter能让自己冷静下来。”Kingsley说。  
Harry怒视着Kingsley，然后他又看着Hacket。Hermione抓住他的手让他坐下来。他又看向Draco，他们的视线相遇了，然后Draco快速的移开了。  
“我刚才说了，我想知道那个孩子父亲的身份，因为我们来这里是为了了解Malfoy一家是否真的愿意帮助伏地魔。任何人都可以躲在“我的家人的安全处于危险之中所以我不得不”的理由背后，但是如果Draco Malfoy是自愿与其他食死徒发生关系来促成伏地魔的纯血统计划的话，这件事就不会那么黑白分明了。”  
人们对Hacket的演讲报以嘘声，Harry轻蔑地皱着眉头。  
“我们不知道Draco Malfoy是否与伏地魔本人有牵连，或许那个孩子是伏地魔的呢？”  
“这样的言论完全是荒谬的。”Harry又吼叫起来。  
“Potter先生！”Kingsley厉声说。  
Harry坐下来了，他又看着Draco，Draco也看向了他，Draco似乎沮丧又害怕，他好像想告诉Harry什么，或者恳求他什么，但是他又一次很快的移开了自己的眼睛。  
Harry叹了一口气，然后又看向了Hermione。  
“Harry,你是不是有什么没告诉我？”  
Harry很害怕，他不确定Hermione是不是能在他的眼睛里看到恐惧。  
“那个孩子，她不会是，她不可能是——”她大口地喘着气。  
“她可能，她可能是。”Harry温柔地微笑着。  
“Harry，你必须做出些什么！”  
“我正在做！”  
“嘘，他们正盯着你们两个看呢。”Ron小声的在一旁说。  
Harry和Hermione挺直身子，看向Hacket。  
这场争辩还在继续进行着。尽管每次Hacket找到问题时Malfoy家的律师总有办法回应他，他看上去已经尽了他的全力，并且Narcissa Malfoy看上去已经脱离了被指控的危险，但是对于Draco来说，事情并没有像Harry曾经承诺过的那样发展。  
Harry知道他必须在威森加摩给Draco判刑并把他送到阿兹卡班之前做些什么。  
“谁是孩子的父亲？是谁？Malfoy先生？”Hacket几乎是在尖叫了，他语气里的轻蔑已经彻彻底底超出了专业律师的范围。  
“够了，Hacket先生！”Kingsley严厉地说。  
“是我！”Harry尖叫着，再一次站了起来。  
“Potter先——”  
“我是那个孩子的父亲！”Harry吼道。  
“Harry，你在做什么？！”Ron几乎是疯狂了。  
Harry看了Ron一会儿，然后抬起了头看向了Draco。Draco正睁大了眼睛看着他，他笑了一下，然后又开始紧张起来。Harry觉得他可以永远盯着那张不安的脸，那张完美的脸。他回以微笑，然后点了点头。  
“Draco一直在试图保护我。是的，那个孩子的父亲不是什么食死徒，是我，是巫师界的救世主。”Harry对自己镇静而又威严的语气感到震惊。不管现在会发生什么，他都已经卷进这件事了。  
这就像飞一样简单。  
Draco属于他，那他肚子里的孩子也属于他。  
“那是什么时候发生的？”Hacket傲慢地问，Harry现在非常想跳过阻碍，然后狠狠揍他一拳。  
“战争结束的那一天，在那一天要结束的时候。”  
辩护律师站起来冲到了部长面前：“治疗师的报告里说的怀孕时间和Potter先生说的是非常吻合的，很有可能Potter先生就是孩子的父亲。”  
“我说的是实话，那天我去找了Draco，然后我们，就做了，呃，那件事。”Harry犹豫了一下，他现在不只是告诉整个魔法世界他的秘密，他也告诉了他的朋友们。他可以听到Ron崩溃的声音。  
“如果我没有弄错，Potter先生，预言家日报说你在伏地魔死后的一个小时就失踪——”Hacket慢吞吞地说，好像想找到什么突破口。  
“是的，我找Draco去还给他魔杖了，那根打败伏地魔的魔杖。”  
所有人又一次倒吸了一口冷气。  
“你确定你说出这些不是为了回报他救过你吗？”  
“不，我说这些仅仅是因为我爱他。”Harry听到Ron几乎哭了出来，好像受到了什么巨大的折磨。他迅速转过身小声地对Ron说“对不起，Ron。”  
“但是我们并不能确定所有事，是不是？”Hacket问道。现在Harry非常想立即就揍他一拳。“你以前的证词说他在其他的食死徒面前拒绝指认你，或许你仅仅因为这个想要救他，这可能只是你们的交易——”  
“不，我想他那样做只是因为他爱我。”Harry几乎要被这个人逗乐了。  
他又一次转身望着Draco，这次Draco在笑，他看上去不再沮丧，担忧或者恶心。Harry突然觉得他永远会爱Draco。  
“是啊，我肯定他也爱我。”Harry笑着说，然后跳下了观众席向Malfoy一家的位置走去。他向Narcissa和Lucius点了点头，然后牵上了Draco的手。  
Draco立即站了起来，转身面对Harry。Harry终于有机会好好地看一看Draco。他看起来怀孕了。Harry还在适应男性怀孕这件事，这太令人难以置信了，即便他刚刚亲眼目睹过。  
“对不起。”Draco低声说。  
“我想让你知道，这几个月你让我很难受。”Harry紧盯着他。这感觉就像这里只有他们两个人一样，虽然Harry知道所有人都在看着他们。  
“我知道，我很抱歉。”Draco咬住了下嘴唇。  
“她是我的，对吗？”Harry开玩笑地说。  
Drao笑了，“是的，她是你的。这一切是因为Miermittel，我后来才知道如果这种植物用来当润滑剂会提高怀孕率。”  
“不是每个人都需要知道这些的，Draco。”Lucius打断了他们。  
“Potter先生。”Kingsley在同时说。  
Harry笑了，然后用胳膊紧紧搂住Draco：“部长，我想现在所有人都知道孩子的父亲是谁了。孩子出生后我会通过所有证明我是他父亲的测试的。如果你不介意的话，现在我想带我的男朋友离开了。”  
“是的，Potter先生，我同意了。两天后威森加摩会宣布Narcissa Malfoy和Lucius Malfoy的最终裁定。届时请按时到场。现在休庭。”  
“谢谢，Hacket。”Harry瞪着那个从他们身旁离开的人。  
“Potter先生，Malfoy先生。”Hacket点了点头。Harry看出了他的失望，突然感到非常得意。  
“如果我把你带去格里莫广场你的父母会介意吗？”  
“Merlin，我现在烦透了庄园，我才不管他们会怎么说，你知道软禁有多可怕吗？”Malfoy呻吟道。  
Harry搂着Draco的腰走进飞路的时候突然笑了。  
“笑什么？”  
“这就像飞一样简单。”  
“什么像飞一样简单？”  
“爱你。”  
Draco笑了，又咬了咬嘴唇，“不管怎样，Potter，带我回家。”  
“都听你的，Draco。”  
*  
两天后，Draco和Harry回到魔法部听取对Draco父母的判决。Narcissa被判决无罪，Lucius Malfoy将被软禁一整年，同时他的魔法使用将受到限制。一年后魔法部会重新对Lucius进行判决。  
Harry知道Draco因为父母都没有进阿兹卡班松了一口气，而Draco的开心让他高兴透了。现在他只需要担心Weasley一家人了，因为他们现在已经听到他已经有了一个孩子，并且要继续照顾Draco的消息了。  
Harry爱Draco,Draco也爱Harry。而其他的所有事都像飞一样简单。


End file.
